


She is Beauty, She is Grace

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Red String of Fate, Sally is a Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: A siren without feathers sang by the sea, tied by a thread to a mer beauty.To put it simply, to every soul fate has its duty.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot / Sally
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	She is Beauty, She is Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technokai1664](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technokai1664/gifts).



Sally had always wondered why some merfolk ever wanted to leave the water. 

Above the waves, in the air, where creatures were bound by their curse to the land. Unable to soar and move about freely. There was surely nothing above the water that could ever be worth the trade of life in the blue.

Of course, she had always heard the tales of sirens. Winged creatures who flew freely in the skies, but whose call would ensnare and trap you. Being sensible, Sally knew better than to believe in such foolish whispering waves.

Yet, when she heard the voice singing above the water, she felt it drawing her to the surface, trailing along a red strand of solid light. Such heartache and frustration, all pooling into one beautiful voice that seemed to reach in and touch her heart. Sally couldn’t swim away.

As she drew closer, the beautiful music grew clearer and less distorted. 

She could begin to see the siren’s form. He shone in the moonlight, glowing like a fish from the depths of the blue. Hair like darkened sand and eyes like a river stone. In his hand he held the end of the red strand. It was impossible to see the siren’s wings from under the water, but she could see the vibrating instrument in his hands.

Her siren’s voice was enchanting even as it was soaked in some unknowable sorrow. Heart yearning to help soothe his ache, Sally found herself just below the surface, where it was so shallow it was hardly blue.

How did one soothe the breaking heart of a siren?

She wished she knew.

Peering just above the water she realized that her siren didn’t have any wings. He was human. Bound to never soar. Bound to his sorrows.

How could a siren’s voice belong to a human?

Drawing closer, Sally found herself intrigued by the human that presented itself like a siren. Perched on the rocks by the water, singing an enchanted melody that pulled any who could hear it closer.

Her understanding of the humans’ languages was tilted at best, but she could understand some of the words he sang.

It was something about a place of house that burned his lungs.

A strange thought.

Breathing that burned just by nature of existing. 

Sally knew the moment he saw her in the water, for his siren’s call cut off so abruptly that it almost stung. 

Her siren made a confused sound and called out some human greeting. 

How could one magnificent creature be just as human as he was a siren? 

Above the water the lines and contours of his face were blurred in her vision, but he still looked remarkable.

He set down his instrument on the rock and stood.

Sirens weren’t meant to abandon their music.

Sally dove back to the bottom of the now shallow waters. 

Her siren couldn’t lose his voice.

The water and air would have remained unmoving if not for the breath of the world. 

Then she heard his call begin again, though this time her siren’s voice was brighter.

How could she resist the siren’s call?

=

Anger boiled under his skin - frustration, maybe? 

But the water helped.

It was calming.

The sound of the ocean filled the empty spaces, keeping his mind quiet.

Looking out at the water, he mused silently to himself.

Moonlight kissed the water in rings of silver, ever dancing and ever expanding in a mesmerizing pattern.

It was almost like the moon’s reflection danced on the waves, enchanting and bright.

But the light’s enchanting glow was a silvery blue instead of the familiar bluish purple sheen of enchantments. 

Something that was as mystifying as it was natural.

Gripping his guitar, he sighed to himself. 

Why was it easier to listen to his own mind’s lies than his father’s?

Probably because he could tell when Phil was lying to him.

It was easy to see the lies he told.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

The anger was back, burning against his eyes and weighing down his chest.

Wilbur shivered lightly at the coldness of the night time sea air. 

He was supposed to be out here to calm down, not get lost in his head.

Lifting his guitar, Wilbur began playing, pouring his frustration and anger into the music.

That’s what music is.

Self-expression at it’s finest.

A voice that could reach what regular word couldn’t.

The heart.

It was all cheesy and dramatic, but that was Wilbur’s specialty.

Being so caught up in the song that he was playing, he nearly missed her.

There, peering just above the water, was a girl with shimmering red hair.

“Hello? Can I help you?”

She stared at him, eyes reflecting the moonlight like pearls. 

Carefully, Wilbur stood and set his guitar down.

“Are-”

The girl dove back under the water, the tail end of her lower body catching the moon’s shine brilliantly.

Was that a mermaid?

There was no way.

But he could see the shadow of her form lying below the surface, even in the dark.

Quickly, Wilbur hurried back to his guitar. 

She had approached him while he was playing, right?

So all he’d have to do was play a song for her.

Honestly, Wilbur wouldn’t remember what song he played that night. 

But he would remember the beautiful mer that emerged from the waters.

Her eyes weren’t blue, but they were a deep gray that almost seemed black in the night. Her hair were strands of glowing red and shimmering orange. 

She was like an ember from the ocean.

Wilbur hadn’t realized that he had stopped singing until her voice drifted across the water, filling the silence. 

“Your wings. You lost your wings.”

Her voice was startlingly clear for being a creature of the ocean.

Wilbur frowned, confused at her words.

“Wings? I don’t have wings.”

The mer pondered his words for a moment before speaking again.

“All sirens have wings.”

Siren?

She was clearly confused.

Wilbur was a human, and he told her as much.

Stubbornly she shook her head, though it seemed a little unnatural and awkward.

Did mers not shake their heads?

“Your voice.” Her tail flicked in the water, sending up a shallow spray. 

Wilbur felt his cheeks fill with heat.

Was she saying that his voice was magical?

Clearing his throat, Wilbur sat down at the edge of the water. “I’m no siren. I wasn’t born with wings.”

Her eyes seemed to study him, before she turned and swam away, diving deeper.

What?

Wilbur tried peering into the water, but she was out of sight.

Had he been less than what she was expected?

He was no siren, he was just human.

Was that really that disappointing?

A splash of water soaked his pants, and he looked up, startled.

The mer had returned, and proffered in her hands were two sea shells shaped like wings.

“Every siren has wings.” Was all she said.

Wilbur blinked before slowly reaching forward and taking the shells from the mer.

Oh.

The heat in his cheeks was back.

Looking from the shells to the mer, Wilbur wasn’t quite sure what she wanted in return. “Thank you. I, um, don’t have anything to give  _ you _ .”

Her head tilted, and she only stared for a moment. 

“Your name.”

If he hadn’t been blushing, Wilbur sure was blushing now.

What girl that you just meet asks to take your name?

It occurred to him a moment later what she had meant and he felt a flood of embarrassment wash over him.

“Wilbur.” He managed to choke out, reaching out to shake her hand.

Apparently, he had moved too quickly, or startled her, because he was on the receiving end of what had to be the mer equivalent of a punch. He ate sand, and he was fairly certain his entire right side was now drenched in water.

“Ow.”

She made a series of low sounds, which might have been threatening if he didn’t see the worry on her face and in her flicking tail.

Sitting up, Wilbur held in a wince. “No, no, no. Don’t worry. My brother hits harder.”

-

Even her worry from his words couldn’t overcome the calming power of his name buzzed in her chest.

It was strange.

Nothing like what she had been told.

He accepted her gift and gave her his name.

Already he had given her a song.

“Sally.”

Her siren - Wilbur - paused, breaking off his explanation.

It was clear to see when the siren felt the power of her name.

“Oh.”

She searched his eyes and his power in her chest, looking for any hesitation.

There was hesitance, yes, but no refusal. 

He looked down at his left hand, staring at the red string there.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice, Kai! Happy Valentines Day! <3


End file.
